Dance in the Dusk
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Sequel to Dangerous Dance. Not being able to kill each other was not the only consequence of Draco's vengeful action. The demon world will soon be introduced to a whole new phenomenon: one that will disrupt the balance forever. You're either for or against: which side are you on? Halloween fic; MPreg; gore; implied mature scene; violence; character deaths; more warnings inside


**Author's note: Happy Halloween! This is the fourth and last installment in my Demon Dance series. In chronological order: Deadly Dance - Dance with the Devil - Dangerous Dance - Dance in the Dusk. Having read the previous works is somewhat necessary to be able to follow the plotline of this story.**

 **Also: HEED THE WARNINGS!**

 **Warnings: gore; blood; violence; dark; IncubusDraco, VampireHarry; MPreg; blood drinking; implied mature scene (for full version, please visit my profile for information); character deaths; sequel to Dangerous Dance; shift in povs**

 **If you expect fluff and romance, this is not the story for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this result of my weird mind.**

* * *

 **Dance in the Dusk**

"What should we do with the body, Lord Malfoy?" Theodore Nott inquired.

The flames of the nineteen inches tall, black candles – the only source of light in the otherwise dark, circular room – cast his face in the shadows. The few glimpses of his skin displayed the pasty white colour it had become – the only sign that the incubus was affected by the sight he had encountered during his patrol.

"Dispose of it the regular way," the tall, blond man ordered with icy eyes. Darkly he added, "What is left of it anyway."

Theodore nodded grimly and silently left the room after a respectful bow.

Heels clacking on the marble floor and the rustling of the silk gown across the floor announced his wife's arrival. He turned towards her with hooded eyes.

Narcissa halted in front of him with her hands clasped together in front of her; her light blonde hair, tied together in an elaborate braid, shimmered in the candlelight and her sky blue eyes gazed at him coolly.

"We cannot let this be continued. Our men are becoming restless; they want to see the perpetrator being punished," she spoke with a slight bite in her voice. "Even if the dead eventually return, if nothing is done, we will have an uprising at our hands. Look at what he did to the youngest daughter of the Greengrass clan!" Her voice gained a higher pitch at the end; her eyes glowing in fury.

Lucius closed his eyes in resignation. Astoria Greengrass was the latest victim of a long list of gruesome murders. A list that continued to grow with every passing month. Astoria had been found in a deserted hallway. Her wavy, golden blonde hair had been splattered by her own blood; one blue green eye ripped from the eye socket, only connected with one nerve, leaving it to dangle across her cheek. Her other eye had been left intact, wide with pain and horror. Her tongue was ripped out of her cut open mouth, thrown several feet away. All her limbs had been broken; her stomach cut open from right beneath her ribs to right above her hips. A large part of skin and muscle had been torn from her neck and from there her killer had taken all her blood; until she was nothing but skin stretched over protruding bones.

Her suffering had been long and extremely painful and not even the knowledge that one day she would return, would be enough to ease the pain of her grieving family.

"We need to do something, Lucius," Narcissa insisted in a low voice. Disgust was etched on her face. "This can't go on any longer!"

"I know that!" he snarled and his grey eyes snapped open. "But you know as well as I do that the situation is complicated after what Draco did!"

"You should have never …"

A discreet knock on the door silenced them abruptly.

"What?" Lucius barked and narrowed his eyes when a dark haired man entered the room calmly.

Severus Snape regarded them with hooded eyes. "Your son ordered me to examine the vampire," he announced flatly and his upper lip curled up in a derisive sneer.

"What for?" Narcissa inquired apprehensively and tension settled in her shoulders.

"He wondered why the vampire was gaining weight and what the source is of his increased appetite," Severus replied silkily. His dark eyes glinted when he continued, "It appears that your foolish son has not read the warnings when he decided to bind the vampire to him. The vampire's body has been forced to undergo several changes to accommodate their new bond."

"What did you discover?" Lucius whispered and an icy grip tightened around his heart. His nails created grooves in the wooden armchairs.

"The new bond allows them to procreate. The vampire is currently expecting your son's child. What it will end up being is everyone's guess."

 _That abomination cannot be allowed to live_ , was the only thought shooting through Lucius' head as his wife demanded to know how it was possible.

His son might not be capable of killing that filthy vampire, but Lucius did not have that same restriction.

He would end it.

* * *

 _There is nothing like the rush of fresh blood and sex to wake up to_ , Harry mused as he leant forwards in Malfoy's lap to brush his extended fangs against the large, throbbing vein calling out to him.

The unexpected harsh thrust made him jolt upwards and he growled in warning, his nails digging into strong, smooth shoulders.

Silver eyes regarded him with dark amusement; a smirk dancing around his lips as his hands tightened around slender hips. The firm hold forced him to follow the harsh rhythm of the incubus and a low moan escaped through his clenched teeth as something deep inside of him was touched with every thrust upwards. Despite the edge of burning pain – courtesy of the minimal use of lubrication – Harry perversely enjoyed the friction and the way he was being filled. In the beginning he had fought against their coupling, but after a while he had started to realise how much stronger he felt afterwards.

Malfoy was also more receptive to having his blood sucked if he was buried in Harry. Win-win situation if you asked the vampire. Now that he was bonded to the incubus for eternity with no way to kill him, he might as well make the best of it. He did manage to get his revenge, though. He might be incapable of killing Malfoy, but everyone else was fair game. He took great pleasure in thinning out the incubus' and succubus' clan one by one.

Scraping his sharp teeth across the pale skin, he watched fixated how drops of blood welled up from the shallow cut. Before the drops could slide down, his tongue snaked out and lapped up the red liquid; he practically purred when the exquisite taste exploded in his mouth, assaulting his taste buds, causing him to shudder in pleasure. It was a fucking shame that the most divine blood he had tasted in his life had to belong to that son of a bitch too wrapped up in himself to consider the consequences to his actions.

Malfoy's throat vibrated against Harry's lips when he murmured, "I thought you had eaten last night?"

Nails dug in Harry's hips, creating crescent shaped moon marks, as the vampire leant back.

"I did." His lips, tainted with blood, curled up in a nasty smile at the memory of draining the blonde succubus, replaying her screams of despair. He had really enjoyed playing with her. The look of terror seeping into her large eyes when she had realised what would happen, had been one of utter _beauty_.

Removing his hands from Malfoy's shoulders, he cupped his swollen stomach, watching gleefully how silver eyes were drawn to it.

"The Little One is hungry," Harry crooned and licked his lips. "And loathe as I am to admit it, your blood tastes the best."

"Well," Malfoy mused and abruptly shoved Harry backwards in one fluid motion. With a muted yelp, the dark haired man landed on his back and the blond was on top of him, throwing his legs over pale shoulders, so that he could drive deeper into the vampire. He wasted no time in setting a harsh, but satisfying rhythm. "If the Little One is hungry, he should get to eat what he wants, I suppose." Silver eyes burned and a slender hand wrapped around Harry's throat, squeezing in a threating manner, when the incubus rasped, "Although I can't help but wonder how much of your appetite is the Little One and how much you."

Harry smirked and mercilessly dug his sharp nails into Malfoy's arms, beads of red seeping out of the cuts, while he clenched his muscles around Malfoy unforgivingly. What left Malfoy's mouth was a strangled moan; half pain, half pleasure. The hand around his throat tightened; nails digging into supple skin, but the vampire wasn't bothered. He didn't need to breathe and the bond halted any murder attempt.

"You know what Snape said," he hummed and watched with sadistic pleasure how the blond clenched his jaw, trying to ignore the nails hooking into his skin. "The Little One requires a lot of food. Are you going to deny your own son food?"

Malfoy snorted and rolled his hips deliberately, grinding against that one special spot inside Harry roughly, forcing a moan out of the vampire.

Harry blinked the sweat out of his eyes; his mouth slack in pleasure, panting filling the room, as all the nerves in his body tingled. Lust coursed through his veins like venom and he bucked his hips, tugging Malfoy down.

"Fuck me harder," Harry hissed in his ear. "Or is that all you got?"

A deep, animalistic snarl was his answer and then he was being fucked harder than before; pleasure the only dominant sensation now.

Barely able to gulp down air, the vampire latched on to Malfoy's neck; fangs burying deeply into the thick vein, coaxing blood to leave its confinement. The blood coating his tongue, gushing down his throat, made him delirious with pleasure.

"F-fuck, almost there," Malfoy growled and leant further over Harry, forcing the man to bend double.

The incubus showed no mercy as he battered his hips against Harry's arse; his hand squeezing erratically around Harry's throat.

An amused smirk graced Harry's lips when he felt one hand cupping his swollen belly. Unlike the rest of his body, his stomach didn't have to bear Malfoy's weight. He would relish in making fun of Malfoy if he wasn't feeling the same fierce protectiveness towards the mysterious creature in him.

The next harsh thrust sent him over the edge and he screamed inside the small, gaping wound as the pleasure inside of him exploded; his body shivering and trembling, broken moans tumbling out.

Malfoy followed soon, breathing harshly as he fed from the sexual desire which was being released in waves.

Not wanting a drop of blood to go to waste, Harry lapped at the wound until it closed off. While he was still revelling in the taste of the sweet blood, Malfoy pulled back shivering and fell down next to him, breathing harshly.

Slowly Harry sat up, wincing when his sore arse carried his full weight, and splayed his hands open on his belly, patting it gently.

Thanks to Malfoy's stupidity two Halloweens ago, they had been bonded for nearly two years now. Two months ago both creatures had taken notice of the fact that Harry was … well, becoming pudgy around his waist.

Vampires didn't gain weight that much. To make Malfoy quit his incessant nagging, Harry had acquiesced to letting himself be examined by Snape – the only incubus he could tolerate, as Lily had been friends with him. Before their too different natures had pulled them apart.

It turned out that the bonding process had done more than just putting a restriction on them that would prevent them from killing each other.

It had actually _changed_ Harry's body. The survival of their species was important and thus Harry's body changed to accommodate carrying Malfoy's offspring.

Currently Harry was expecting a child. Whether that would be a vampire, an incubus or a strange mixture of the two remained to be seen.

Whatever it was, it caused Harry's protective instinct to surge up, to the extent that he wasn't even contemplating getting rid of it.

For once Malfoy shared the same sentiment; the Little One had to be protected – that was something both agreed on without question.

"Is he still hungry?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

Harry swung his legs over the edge of the bed, deftly avoiding the last sun beams slipping through the gap of the red drapes. "No, he's calm for now," he murmured and stood up. He didn't know how to describe how he knew when the little one was hungry. It was as if a voice in the back of his mind informed him when the child craved food.

The bloodier, the better.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy asked suspiciously and he rose up when Harry started to dress himself.

Harry smirked; his green eyes flashing up eerily. "Aw, are you worried about me?" he cooed and jumped backwards when nails slashed at him. "Bad Malfoy!" he scolded, enjoying the glowering look he received. "No harming the Little One or I'll rip out your throat." Hands flexed warningly.

Before Malfoy could retort, a knock on the door distracted them. The door swung open to reveal Zabini.

"Draco, your father requests your presence," the dark haired incubus drawled and his hazel brown eyes appraised the vampire for a few seconds; his gaze lingering at his waist.

Malfoy growled agitatedly and slid out of the bed, padding towards his wardrobe to select clothes. "Fine, I'll join him in a few minutes."

Zabini snorted, but left; his footsteps echoing through the stone hallway.

Leaning against the wall, Harry watched disinterested how Malfoy fussed in front of his wardrobe; one of his nails idly scratching at a dry speck of blood near his hip.

A dark eyebrow rose up when the incubus whirled around, dressed in a dark blue, silken shirt and grey trousers, and fixed him with a dark glare.

"Don't fucking kill another clan member," Malfoy growled.

"I never thought I'd see the day that an incubus would care about others," Harry sneered.

Silver eyes glowed unnaturally bright. "I don't," the blond snorted and began walking to the door. "I'm just not in the mood to deal with my father's nagging." Then he was gone.

Harry stretched his arms and began collecting his clothes off the floor, pulling them back on.

"Let's see how far we can go back before the bond acts up, hm?" he hummed and patted his stomach. His grin was sinister, razor sharp when he continued, "Maybe we'll find someone to feed you again. My Little One deserves all the nutrition he wants and needs."

His cooing and crooning echoed through the hallways as he prowled through the castle, seeking out a new victim.

Not realising that danger was tailing him …

* * *

Today would be the last day that his clan would suffer underneath the filthy vampire's presence.

Lucius nodded grimly to himself in the large mirror. The moon shining through the window behind him was waning and the dark sky was transitioning from a dark blue to rose slowly as the sun started to rise once more.

This would be the perfect time to get rid of that filthy nuisance.

For the past week he had ensured that his clan members remained inside; nobody was allowed to be out of their rooms once night had descended upon them. That measurement had been placed to weaken the vampire.

The abnormal thing he was carrying required a large amount of blood, but without that source of food, the vampire would rapidly weaken. A week without blood wouldn't kill a regular vampire, but in this particular case, one week was more than enough.

Teeth glinted as lips curled up in a nasty smirk.

Yes, he would make certain to destroy the abomination first and then the vampire. Unfortunately the vampire wouldn't remain dead, but the most urgent matter now was to get rid of the foul creature that was growing inside him. He could not and would not let that thing, the one that defied the laws of nature, be born to torment them for eternity.

Today he would fix his son's mistake and give his clan safety again.

Nodding once more, he checked the sharpness of the blades he had strapped to his waist and then practically glided out of the room; allowing the faint snarling to lead him to the weakened, frustrated being.

Soundlessly he approached the dimly lit hallway in which the vampire was roaming, hissing and growling.

"Something wrong, Mister Potter?" Lucius asked silkily and stepped into view.

The vampire, clad in only a large shirt, whirled around with an agitated growl. His hands were cupping the grotesque looking bulging stomach; his eyes, blood red over taking dark green, shone madly. Hunger and a hint of insanity lurked inside those depths and the sharp teeth left indents behind.

"My, you look like you've had a rough week," Lucius remarked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Lucius!" Potter growled angrily.

"Is it not time for you to retire to your room?" The older man raised an eyebrow and glanced meaningfully at the rising sun.

"None of your damn business," Potter muttered, but shuffled forwards a bit to remain in the safety of the shadows. His hands were moving almost feverishly over the bulge and an odd crooning sound vibrated through his throat, making the blond curl up his upper lip in sheer disgust.

How the mighty vampire had fallen. Such a disgrace.

"I always thought that vampires have a good sense of self preservation," Lucius said idly and slowly approached the distressed man. His thumb slid across his blade; its weight was reassuring and brought a thrill of excitement. "But I guess there's always that one disappointing exception," he ended in a hiss and drew out his blades quickly, slashing down before the weakened vampire could jump away.

A howl of furious agony tore through the morning air as ruby red blood covered the wall, spraying out of the gash. One of the three heartbeats started to slow down as blood continued to trickle out, darkening the thick carpet.

The smell of blood had never been so satisfying before.

* * *

A grey ceiling, speckled with centuries old blood, greeted him when he opened his eyes; his vision blurry. His wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts of a familiar poster bed. Red drapes fluttered weakly in the soft breeze, carrying with it the faint smell of roses.

When he tugged at the ropes to check their strength, hot pain shot through his stomach and bile rose up in his throat when his mind was flooded with memories of the events which had taken place right before he lost consciousness.

How could he have done …

"I see you're awake," a dark voice purred and light footsteps approached the bed until the man was standing right at the foot end. Eyes glittered vindictively.

"How did you …" he started to croak, but was cut off.

"Did you really think you had cut off all the food sources?" Potter smirked and one hand rested casually on his unblemished stomach. The other hand was busy twirling a bloodied knife between slender fingers.

Lucius simply narrowed his eyes, trying to ignore the burning pain of the half healed gash in his stomach.

Tried to ignore how helpless and vulnerable he was now. How dangerous this situation was.

"The Little One does require a lot of food, but he likes his father's blood the best," Potter informed him, almost giddy, and licked his lips; his eyes glinting maniacally in the dying sunlight. "Can't blame the Precious One. The bastard does have tasty blood." He cocked his head in a parody gesture of a curious kitten. "It's a good thing he doesn't mind donating his blood. Everything for the Little One." He giggled.

Lucius nearly bit through his tongue when the knife was rammed through his thigh and the urge to scream grew as the hot, blinding pain radiated through his leg; the new wound throbbing.

Through watery eyes, he saw Potter's face contort into a mask of rage; his teeth elongating while red overtook his eyes completely.

"And you dared to take away that what the Little One needs," he hissed and his nails dug straight into Lucius' leg, causing the man to spasm as pain flared up once more. "You dared to try take the Precious One from me!"

"That is no Precious you're carrying, but a vile abomination that needs to be killed!" Lucius snarled and howled when the second knife was driven through his leg. His body jerked, trying to escape from the hellish pain; his nerves on fire, but there was no escape or reprieve from this torture.

"Potter, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" his son demanded when the door slammed open and the younger incubus stormed inside.

For the first time in his life, Lucius felt relief coursing through him at the sight of his son. Draco would be able to get him out of this position and then they would get rid of the nuisance.

Potter whirled around to face Draco. "Your dear father tried to starve me in order to kill the Little One!" he growled menacingly.

"That doesn't mean you needed to stab him in the legs," Draco hissed and quickly crossed the room to remove the knives.

As the second knife was pulled out of his leg, Lucius grimaced, but sighed relieved, "Thank you, my son. I knew I could …"

"Instead you need to stab him in his hip, as that is where most of our life source is stored," Draco grinned savagely and the bloodied knife shone in the candlelight before it was wedged deeply into Lucius' hip, sliding through the skin like butter, driving straight through the bone.

The searing pain had him biting clean through his lower lip, as an agonized howl was torn from his throat.

"W-why?" he croaked out accusingly and stared horrified at the man he had raised; his only son.

Silver eyes gazed at him coldly as long, blood stained fingers travelled over the bulging stomach that housed the abomination.

"I don't care that you attacked Potter, but you are not allowed to harm the child. You should have known better, _father_ ," Draco hissed; a sneer of contempt painting his lips.

Lucius had foolishly thought that the powerful paternal instinct would not have formed in Draco, as the pregnancy was unnatural. The instinct that would make any incubus or succubus ready to annihilate even the slightest threat towards their offspring. Even if that threat was closely related.

Lucius would pay the price for that grave error.

"I believe it's time for the Little One to eat," Draco murmured and stepped away.

Potter's grin showed all his teeth as he prowled closer; madness flitting over his hunger filled face. "Yes, it is," he purred, licking his lips.

Only a few specks of blood splattered against the wall as the vampire had his first full meal in a week.

* * *

Grey eyes looked at the feeding vampire lustfully. The Little One would soon need another source of energy to feed on and the incubus had no objection to creating that energy.

Everything to make the Precious One happy.

Their Little One was the most important thing in his life now. A shame his father hadn't realised that.

"Malfoy, he's still hungry," Potter murmured throatily and blood red eyes eyed him hungrily. His white shirt was no longer white, covered in splatters of drying blood, and clung to his body, showing off the gentle swell.

Draco opened his arms with a smirk. "And we can't have that."

This time the room was filled with a completely other set of moans.

Outside, dusk made way for the night.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the brown haired man asked sceptically and studied the night sky contemplatively.

His partner raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Their footsteps were muffled on the forest floor. "Why not? He's still one of us."

"He killed Hermione and Ron," the werewolf reminded him quietly. "They were his closest friends. There's no guarantee he won't attack us."

Sirius closed his eyes for a moment as the memory of the blood drained and mutilated bodies of the two vampires was brought to the front of his mind. They had left to retrieve Harry after the news of the incubus' leaders' deaths had spread. Unfortunately they hadn't made it back alive.

A twig broke underneath his foot as he replied, "You know what Peter said: Harry attacked them, because they had tried to convince him to get rid of the child. We're not going to make that mistake."

Remus bit his lip and ducked underneath a low hanging branch. "Is it wise to let that child be born? Peter mentioned that Harry has changed a lot."

"Whether it is wise or not, the fact remains that soon that child will be born," Sirius muttered, casting a critical eye at the large trees towering over them. "The world is about to change, Remus, and I'm not planning on remaining at the wrong side."

Remus' hand shot out and grabbed his wrist tightly, forcing the vampire to stop. Amber coloured eyes glowed as worry danced in them.

"Are you planning on joining Harry? Joining the incubi?" he hissed incredulously.

"Not joining those freaks," Sirius denied and ripped his wrist free. "Only Harry. The child he's carrying will upset the balance and I'm not planning on going against it. It will be powerful and I value my life. So yes, I'm going to offer my support. James and Lily are planning on joining me soon."

"But what about Tom?"

"Tom is not powerful enough. He's planning on eliminating the child and that will be his downfall. I know where my loyalties lie and it's not with Tom." Sirius shook his head wearily. "You're either against the child or with it, Remus. I already made my choice."

They were silent for a while and they continued their trek to the incubi territory, while the werewolf brooded.

The two men were almost near the territory, the sun threatening to rise soon, when Remus murmured, "I swore long ago that I will follow you, Sirius. I'm trusting your judgment on this."

Sirius smiled and pressed a kiss on Remus' cheek, tugging him into the shadows of a large, wide tree. "Let us rest here. We'll be in the incubi territory soon."

* * *

Harry patted his stomach gently and watched fascinated how the imprint of a fist showed, rippling his belly, and he cooed in delight.

The child was becoming stronger each day and the vampire thought it wouldn't be long before he would be welcomed in the world.

He didn't even flinch when two pale hands gripped his hips and a tongue flickered out to lick his neck.

"You're getting awfully touchy-feely," Harry remarked casually.

"We're bonded; might as well make the best of it," Malfoy mumbled and nipped his neck. "Besides, it's thanks to you that I am now the leader of my clan."

"I didn't do it to help you," Harry replied idly and hummed when the Little One kicked and fussed around. "Your predecessor tried to kill the Precious One and I just punished him and that wench."

"Oh, I know. Doesn't mean I'm not enjoying the benefits of your actions."

Forest green eyes gleamed as they locked onto glimmering silver. "You really are a heartless man," he chuckled mirthfully.

Fingers wrapped around his throat as hips were pressed against his buttocks. "Says the one who slaughtered his own clan members without showing mercy," Malfoy whispered; clearly still enjoying that particular day.

"Those who are against the Little One do not deserve any mercy," Harry murmured silkily and his eyes glowed ominously.

Friends or not, the child in him was not to be threatened.

"Hm, I quite enjoyed that display," Malfoy muttered and his voice acquired a husky undertone.

"I bet," Harry smirked and turned around. Some redness bled into his eyes as his teeth elongated. "The Little One wants a snack."

Silver darkened and a hand slipped around to slide in the boxer shorts, palming the firm cheeks.

Accepting the gesture as the invitation it was, Harry opened his mouth, but right when his fangs were about to pierce through the skin, a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Fuck off," Malfoy growled irritated, as two of his fingers spread Harry open roughly.

"There are two men here to see Potter," Snape informed them through the closed door. "A vampire and a werewolf."

Harry stiffened and narrowed his eyes in contemplation. Why had they shown up? Did they want the same as Ron and Hermione?

He withdrew from Malfoy, ignoring his agitated snarl. "Bring them to the Star room. I will meet them shortly."

"You know them?" Malfoy squinted; wariness tinting his mouth.

"My godfather and his lover," Harry murmured and clucked his tongue. "They certainly know how to pick the time for a reunion."

With a harsh snort, he left the room, clad in only a long shirt reaching mid-thigh and his boxer shorts. His godfather better had a good reason to disturb him.

* * *

Sirius merely raised an eyebrow once he caught sight of Harry's rounded stomach and didn't recoil in disgust as Ron had done. Remus studied his belly with interest lurking in his eyes, but that was all. That made Harry relax slightly.

"To what do I owe this visit?" he inquired, cutting straight to the chase. He glowered at the two men standing in the middle of the room. "I was just about to eat. The Little One wants a snack."

"My apologies, Harry," Sirius spoke calmly. "You can finish your meal first. We don't mind waiting."

The younger vampire quirked an eyebrow and lowered himself on the plush chair. Hermione had heavily protested when he had told her he needed to feed first in order to keep the Little One well fed. He found himself growing more amicable towards the man he hadn't seen in years.

"I can wait," Harry retorted and waved his hand dismissively. "Why are you here? If you want the same as Ron and Hermione, then …"

"We're here to support you and the child," Remus broke through the beginning of his threat.

"You're pledging your loyalty to my clan?" Malfoy strode forwards; his face displaying his glee at gaining the upper hand over Tom.

"No, we're pledging our loyalty to Harry and to the child," Sirius answered sharply; his eyes flashing up warningly. "I would have no qualms killing either you or the rest of those vile wretches you call your clan members."

Malfoy chuckled darkly and halted next to Harry, resting a hand on the back of the seat. "Fair enough. As long as you don't harm the Little One, I don't care," he smirked.

Harry rose up and made his way to Sirius and Remus. "Welcome," he smiled and hugged them as much as he could with his protruding stomach. "I am glad I do not have to dispose of you." His grin was dark and vicious.

Both men bowed for him; the degree of their bow displaying their respect and loyalty for the man standing proudly before them.

"Thank you for accepting us at your side."

They would not be the last to pledge their unwavering loyalty to the child.

* * *

Three weeks later, during the stormy evening of Halloween, the child was born, ripping through the stomach which had housed him for so many months. Only Snape's quick interference prevented the vampire from dying.

The child appeared to be a mixture of a vampire and an incubus, but they would have to wait and see exactly which kind of traits he had inherited.

As the new born baby boy's eyes opened slowly, revealing one silver and one emerald green, both tinted with red around the iris, a ripple went through the air, like a pebble being cast on the water, as the balance of nature became disturbed forever.

This Halloween marked the beginning of a new era. An era of bloodshed and shifts in alliances, as the child grew up.

Better not choose the wrong side, because every creature was now fair game.

 _You're either for or against – which side are_ _ **you**_ _on?_

* * *

 **AN2: I don't think I actually succeeded in scaring you, but I hope it was at least fitting for Halloween ^^ Please let me know what you thought about it in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **If anyone is interested, two more Halloween oneshots will be posted today: one Drarry and one of Naruto.**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


End file.
